


I Don't Mind

by TheEmperorOfAccidentalKinks



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Climacophilia, Falling Down The Stairs Kink, Injury, Intercrural Sex, Licking Piss Off Skin, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Pain Kink, Stairs Kink, Thigh sex, Wetting, bladder desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmperorOfAccidentalKinks/pseuds/TheEmperorOfAccidentalKinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting a hard-on while falling down the stairs, Shun breaks into school after-hours to fall again. There he runs into Yuto, who's hiding a few kinks of his own. Once inside the school bathroom, they both discover just how good it feels to cross a line they can't take back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have an explanation other than I thought it was hot when Shun Kurosaki fell down the stairs and I ended up writing a 7k word fic about it. This is shameless pornography and all the content warnings are in the tags so, by all means, go ahead and enjoy.

All it took was one fatal blow of the duel to send Shun Kurosaki spiraling down the temple's monumental staircase. The concrete stairs dug into the ridges of his body as he fell. Each sharp impact was quickly followed by a dull one across the expanse of his back and abdomen, the shoulder blades, ribs, and hipbones. The concrete scraped the skin of his cheeks and hands as he tumbled, the ground closing in ever faster, beyond his control. With a loud thud, Shun hit the ground front-first, his ribs taking the brunt of the fall.

His flowing trenchcoat settled around him, dull aches radiating throughout his body as bruises bloomed at every point of impact. Shun struggled to get onto his knees and elbows, but a sharp pain shot through his ribs and his body buckled, hand rushing to the screaming site. His breath was ragged, interspersed with agonizing groans when his lungs pushed too forcefully. Someone, a girl tried to help him up, but all he could do was groan and clutch at his ribs.

All he could think about was how badly they hurt, and how fiercely his cock ached and throbbed beneath his trousers.

***

This all could have been easily avoided. If he took another stairwell, if he hadn't been carrying so many books, if his teacher hadn't called after him, if he had listened to his mother when she told him his shoes were too worn to keep their traction – all these flew through Shun's mind as he fell down the school staircase.

They were wraparound stairs, with a landing halfway down. If it weren't for the books, he could have easily used his athletics to vault himself back onto his feet, but they threw him off his balance. The scattered books helped to break his fall, but he still took the brunt of it as he reached the bottom of the landing. As he tried to process what happened, neither the pain of falling nor the fact that so many people saw could top the most mortifying thing of all: the familiar sensation of his half-hard cock trapped against his thigh.

The moment Shun fell, his teacher and a few classmates rushed to his aid, trying to bring him to the nurse's office. Shun insisted he was fine, more concerned with hiding his hard-on than any damage he might have suffered. He fought them tooth and nail, but it was only when his one and only friend Yuto arrived that he gave in – or rather that Yuto's punch to the gut made him give in. Thankfully, his arousal had cooled by the time Yuto slung Shun over his shoulder and delivered him to the nurse, and aside from the budding bruises, the nurse concluded he was lucky to come out unscathed.

Throughout the day, the memory replayed itself over and over inside his head. He couldn't focus in class, in gym, nor on the walk home with Yuto and Ruri. Shun couldn't believe he was even considering it, that he could be sexually aroused by falling down a staircase. _It was just the pain_ , he told himself, _The pain turned me on_. It was no different than the times he bumped into table corners or doorknobs, massaging the bruise later on while stroking himself to his climax; no different from the pinches and bites he gave himself to satiate his lust for pain. That wasn't too weird, not in comparison to the stairs.

Yet, his cock twitched at the memory of how the stairs cut into the ridges between his bones, the bruises on his arms and thighs twinging at the thought. It made him want to fall again.

“Shun.” Shun snapped out of his trance and glanced at Yuto, who was staring at him. “Are you all right?”

“You've been spacing out for a while now,” Ruri said, reaching up to feel Shun's forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I'm fine,” Shun said. He felt anxious, like the air was too thick around him and his body was burning.

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Yuto asked, a bit of concern in his voice. “You took a bad fall. It's fine if you're not at your best right now.”

Shun smiled to himself, the thick air starting to disperse. Yuto always knew how to read him. Just hearing that Yuto was worried about him was enough to set off his butterflies. They had been friends since childhood. Yuto was a year younger than Shun, the same age as his sister Ruri, but the three had always been thick as thieves. Though Shun's feelings for Yuto had grown more romantic in years past, he hadn't let it get in the way of their friendship. But moments like these still warmed him, even though he knew he could never let them go any further.

“Thanks,” Shun said, sharing his smile.

After parting with Yuto, Shun and Ruri entered their home. In a flash, Ruri dropped her backpack and rushed toward the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of fruit snacks from the pantry and hopped over the counter onto the sofa, TV remote in hand.

“It hasn't even started yet,” Shun said, grabbing a pack for himself. Ruri was in love with some anime revival that started recently. They always got home well before it aired, but she always made a beeline for the TV the moment she was inside.

“They're releasing the results of the character rank contest today!” Ruri said, switching through the channels.

Shun opened the fruit snacks as he rounded the corner from the kitchen to the living room, but stopped dead in his tracks in front of the stairs. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't know how messed up he really was unless he suffered another fall down the stairs and gauged his reaction. But these stairs were too narrow, too steep – much more dangerous than the wide staircase in the school with its welcoming landing in between the floors. Even if they weren't, he wasn't sure what he would do if his family caught him falling down the stairs by his own accord.

“You okay, Shun?” Ruri asked. He had been staring at the staircase for a while now. Shun spared her glance, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Just spacing out again.”

“Is this about Yuto?”

Shun felt a twinge of annoyance. He hated that his little sister was so observant of his moods, that she was privy to his feelings toward his best friend, and that the answer to her question would usually be “yes.” He loved her and was forever thankful for her support and for keeping it from their parents, but this was not something he wanted to talk about right now. Not on a day when he felt secure in his strictly platonic friendship with Yuto, and not when he was questioning his sexuality in an entirely different manner.

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“All right, I get it,” Ruri said, popping in a fruit snack as she returned to her show. “I'll be here if you need me. Be careful on the stairs, okay?”

Shun took a step, his hand steady on the railing. He had to return to the school and face that staircase again. Just one fall – one more fall and he would have his answer.

***

It was a late Saturday night. Taking a quick glance around, Shun hopped the school fence with the slightest of ease. He and Yuto were at the top of the athletics in their class, practically acrobatic. Like the two-story window he climbed down when sneaking out, the fence was no trouble for him. He stuck the landing and headed toward the large tree by the eastern wing. If he was lucky then no one had noticed the unlocked window in his second-story classroom.

Climbing up the tree and through the window, Shun dusted himself off and surveyed the empty classroom. The classroom doors were across the room, automatically sliding open as he stepped within their range. He knew the rooms off-limits to students would definitely be locked, but the classrooms were a free zone. Stepping out into the hallway, he glanced around. To his right was a hall with one distinct feature – the staircase leading downstairs.

The moonlight streamed over the staircase, down the steps and against the wall. Shun felt his breath hasten and his fingers rushed to unbutton his shirt, still in his Heartland uniform. He'd been so anxious that he hadn't thought to change before heading out, but he was glad for it now. He didn't have many button up shirts, and the heat from his athletic feats was finally catching up to him. Feeling cool air running over his skin, he gazed at the staircase and thought of hurting himself again; how good the pain would make him feel.

Just the anticipation gave him his answer. He wanted to feel them dig into his skin, embracing him with pain in all directions as he tumbled out of control. Shun quickly dropped to his knees and lay down on his side, facing the stairs while his heart thudded in his chest. He couldn't wait anymore.

Closing his eyes, Shun leaned his body forward and let himself fall.

The first rotation left only minor prods into his skin, but as he began to build up speed he felt the first true impact of the stairs, right between the shoulder blades. He cried out and that's when the pain really began, each hit forcing a cry from his lips. His elbows and knees slammed against the steps as he fell, the ridges digging into his skin and the spaces between his bones all over his body. As he reached the bottom of the landing, one last step cut into his hipbone before he landed face-down, keening from the pain of coming to a stop. Stinging, aching, burning pain radiated throughout his body, from the surface of his skin all the way down to his bones, and there it was – the arousal throbbing against his thigh.

Sitting up propped against the wall, Shun ran his hands over his body, searching for all the tender spots, the old bruises and the new, the aches he had to push to drive himself over the edge. One bruise on his chest was particularly large and he quickly jabbed it, wincing from the pain. His cock twitched for attention and he rubbed himself through his pants, his other hand pressing into the bruise even harder. He let out a sharp moan at the focused pain and he quickly undid his fly, his clothed cock springing up underneath his boxer briefs. Slipping a hand inside, he tightly gripped his cock and stroked, rubbing at the head with his thumb. His moans were softer now, his breath coming out in short pants. He was already so close, just a little more… He could almost hear the sound of his body hitting the stairs all over again, but the rhythm was different, more even, like footsteps…

Footsteps. Shun's cheeks flared and he yanked his hand away from his cock, quickly pulling his underwear over it and zipping back up. He pulled his hands away just as a someone rounded the corner and shone a flashlight on him. Shun winced and shielded his eyes from the light as the figure, who seemed to be a boy, descended the stairwell. He stopped a few steps above Shun and lowered the flashlight, his shadow stretching across the floor in the limited light. Yet, Shun recognized him immediately, the boy's uniform one grade below his own.

“Yuto?” Shun asked. He became hyper-aware of the flush of his ears to the bulge in his pants, though his hard-on was definitely receding. He casually pulled down his shirt in an attempt to cover it, just in case. “What are you doing here?”

“That's what I was going to…” Yuto trailed off as his eyes bore holes into Shun's chest, a light flush gracing his cheeks. Following his gaze, Shun looked down and realized his shirt was still wide open, the sweat and bruises on full display.

“It's too hot out,” Shun said, his slick fingers fumbling over the holes as he rushed to button his shirt. “It's not like I was expecting to run into anyone here.” He knew it wasn't convincing, but if he played it cool he might be able to get away with it.

“Are those from the stairs?” Shun flinched, terrified that Yuto had seen right through him. Yuto tilted his head to the side, observing the purple-yellow splotches on Shun's skin.

“I know it's only been a few days,” Yuto said, “but it still looks awful.”

Shun let out his breath. That was right, Yuto was there when he fell the first time. He hadn't seen anything tonight.

“They hurt, but it's nothing I can't handle.” Now that his shirt was re-buttoned and he regained his composure, Shun took the time to look over Yuto. He noticed a drawstring bag over the boy's shoulder. “What's that?”

“Oh, I forgot my gym clothes,” Yuto said, readjusting the drawstring bag. Shun raised an eyebrow.

“You couldn't wait til Monday?”

“I really needed to wash them.” Yuto averted his eyes, jiggling his leg a little. “Why are you here?”

“I needed somewhere to be alone,” Shun said, watching him in suspicion. Aside from trespassing, something was off about Yuto tonight, but as well as he could read him, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“So you decided to trespass?” Yuto asked, redirecting the suspicion right back at Shun.

“Hopping over a fence and climbing through a window usually means I'm guaranteed to be alone.”

The two scrutinized each other in a tense silence, trying to read and conceal simultaneously. Shun knew Yuto was hiding his true motives, but he also knew Yuto had deduced the same about himself. Neither of them expected to run into the other tonight, but here they were, at a stalemate. The only question was if they would accept the existence of their hidden goals or contest it.

“If you're going to lie to me, you could at least come up with a better excuse,” Yuto said, siding with contest. Observing how anxiously Yuto jiggled his leg, Shun stood tall and confident.

“Like yours?” Shun asked. “Because I find it hard to believe you'd trespass for a bag of dirty gym clothes.”

“You don't have to believe me. If you're here for some alone time, I don't see why I can't be too.”

Shun observed his friend. He was shifting his weight between his legs more frequently now, his brow furrowed. His posture was stiff and rigid, fists clenched by his sides. Sweat gleamed on his skin and his eyebrows twitched, eyes downcast to the left.

“What are you hiding from me?” Shun said, discriminating eyes glaring down at him.

Yuto bristled at the accusation, shouting, “I'm not hiding anything!”

Shun furrowed his brow. Yuto knew that Shun could read him. There was no point in denying lies at this stage, only in standing strong. The iron will he so admired was there in ferocity but not in tactics, as every nervous tic was on full display. It didn't make any sense to Shun, but he pressed on regardless.

“Really, because your fidgeting says otherwise!”

“That has nothing to do with-!”

Yuto let out a sharp gasp, his hand flying between his thighs. Shun watched as Yuto's legs turned inward, twisting and trembling while he held a tight grip on his crotch for a few moments. Looking him up and down, Shun assessed the situation.

“...Do you have to pee?” Shun asked. As the wave of desperation passed, Yuto lowered his head in embarrassment and nodded. Shun sighed, pushing his bangs back. There was no helping it.

“Come on,” he said, heading down the stairs towards the nearest bathroom. “Can you make it?”

“Yeah...” Yuto answered weakly, following after Shun with a light grip on his crotch.

Shun huffed to himself as he carefully walked down the stairs, afraid a shooting pain might make him lose his balance, or that his legs might give out under him after the abuse he put them through. All that suspicion and all Yuto was hiding was his need to use the bathroom. He needed to get a hold of himself before he gave anything away. He'd take Yuto to the bathroom and then they'd leave together, his secret stairs affair safely under wraps.

A few minutes passed and they finally reached the boys' room door. Legs shaking, Yuto moved close enough to set off the motion sensor and the door slid open, revealing the urinals and stalls just a few feet away. Yuto took one step inside and froze up instantly, both hands holding himself tightly between his trembling thighs.

“Hey, are you okay?” Shun asked, the panicked look on Yuto's face starting to worry him.

“I can't move...” Yuto said, his voice small as his face grew redder, “or… it'll come out…”

“Just wait for it to pass and get going.” Shun glanced away, his own cheeks flaring. He felt irritable and nervous, cursing whatever deity put them in this situation. He needed Yuto to go inside, do his business, and let them both go home unscathed. Moments passed and Yuto tried to take a step forward, but he immediately retracted any progress.

“Shun, it's not going away,” Yuto whined, tears budding in the corner of his eyes. “It's gonna come out…”

“The urinals are right over there. You can make it.” Shun tried his best to encourage him, but he was starting to fear for the worst. The way Yuto was shaking, the panic in his voice, the tight grip on his crotch, they were all pointing toward a bad ending. Sure enough, a quick gasp escaped Yuto and he clutched himself tighter, dropping to his knees.

“It's coming out… I can't hold it… please don't...” He made a small noise and then Shun heard it – a short but forceful spurt of pee escaping his grip. They both watched in horror as it dripped through his fingers, making a small puddle underneath him.

Something in Shun broke. He couldn't let this happen. If Yuto couldn't move, he would have to move him. Desperate times called for desperate measures and, after taking a moment to prepare himself, he hooked his arms under Yuto's armpits and dragged him over to the urinals.

“Shun-!”

“It's okay if you make a mess, now come on!” Shun moved as fast as he could with Yuto limp under his arms, but his body screamed in protest. What usually would have been no problem now strained him, the fall finally catching up to him. Yuto was still frozen, all his strength focused on the death grip on his cock. It wasn't much help, as Shun could still hear the small sound of urine forcing its way out, trickling down his legs and onto the tile floor as they reached the first urinal.

Standing him in front of the urinal with his arm still under Yuto's chest to keep him balanced, he tore Yuto's hand away from his crotch. As the drawstring bag slipped off Yuto's arm and onto the floor, Shun quickly undid Yuto's drenched fly. Yuto's soaked boxers briefs stared back at him, the crotch gleaming as more pee streamed out and pattered against the floor. There was no backing down now. Shun reached inside and grabbed him, a warm spurt of pee spilling onto his fingers as he pulled his cock above the waistband.

“We're here,” Shun assured him, his hand wrapped around Yuto's dribbling cock and aimed toward the urinal. “It's okay, you can let go now.”

Yuto stared up at him, as if to ask if this was really okay, but his body was much too eager. A long spurt of pee escaped him and he let out a loud moan, the stream coming out forcefully as he finally let go. Yuto's knees almost buckled under him in relief but Shun held him up, still aiming his stream into the urinal. Yuto let out small noises and breaths as he peed, the relief reflecting on his face as well. Shun imagined it had to feel pretty good after holding it so long, but the sounds were starting to excite him, along with the feeling of Yuto's cock in his grip and the radiating pain in his joints. His pants were tight now, trapping his hard cock against his thigh, but he had to hold back.

Yuto was still panting as the stream finally slowed to a trickle, then nothing at all. Now that it was over, Shun wasn't sure what to do, embarrassed by his own role in this act. Still, he'd expected Yuto to immediately pull away, but he was just standing there trembling.

“Are you okay now?” Shun asked, his lips too close to Yuto's flushed ear.

Shun felt Yuto's cock twitch in his hand. A small whimper escaped Yuto as he involuntarily bucked his hips into Shun's hand. The two froze instantly, realizing if they hadn't crossed a line before then they were well past it now. His hand lightly wrapped around his best friend's half-hard cock, Shun didn't know if he should pull away or push forward. Yuto still didn't move, but Shun felt him tremble harder now. The sound of sniffling filled the room.

“This is so humiliating,” Yuto said, rubbing at his tears. “First I wet myself, and now this…”

“I...” Shun stumbled, trying to find some way to navigate the minefield, “I got turned on too.”

All right, perhaps not the best thing to say in this situation, but it's what came out.

Yuto flinched and glanced behind him, sniffling and wiping away tears. His gaze traveled down to Shun's crotch and Shun looked away, knowing his arousal was obvious.

“What… do we do now?” Shun asked. Silence plagued them for what seemed like the longest time, aside from the receding sound of Yuto's sniffling. Shun's chest burned with anticipation, butterflies running through him furiously and his crotch painful with arousal. Wiping away the last of his tears, Yuto sucked in his breath and his hand reached toward Shun's. Shun closed his eyes as the mortifying disappointment sunk in. He started to loosen his grip when Yuto snatched his wrist.

Shun's eyes flew open and he watched as Yuto forced his hand back to his cock, nudging the fingers to reclaim their grip around him.

“Please,” Yuto said, not daring to look back at him, “keep going.”

Shun blinked. He couldn't believe this was happening, butterflies coursing through his body, but he wasn't about to reject the opportunity. Obliging his request, Shun grasped and stroked his cock, with a little twist in the stroke as he reached the tip. Hands clutching the sides of the urinal, Yuto threw his head back into Shun's chest with a soft moan. His back arched, pressing his ass into Shun's crotch, and Shun's growing erection strained to meet him. Yuto ground his ass against him, forcing a moan through Shun's lips.

“Where… Where do you want me to…”

“My thighs,” Yuto mumbled, too embarrassed to speak up.

Shun grabbed Yuto's belt and yanked down his pants and underwear, undoing his own fly with the same ferocity. Freeing his erection from the confines of his pants, Shun dug his fingers into Yuto's hips and pressed his cock between Yuto's thighs. Shun ran his fingers over Yuto's ass like he'd always dreamed of, unable to believe how soft it was under his hands. Yuto shuddered as Shun squeezed and played with his ass, rolling his own hips to rub his balls against Shun's cock. They both flinched at the unpleasant drag between their skin.

“…There's lube in my bag,” Yuto said.

Shun blinked. “…Wait, why do you-?” He cut off with a moan as Yuto quickly squeezed his thighs around Shun's cock, reminding him to shut up and hurry. Shun bent down to reach the dropped bag at their feet and opened the drawstring, shoving his hand inside. His fingers latched onto the bottle of lube and he snatched it out, inspecting it. It was then that he actually peered into the drawstring bag. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed that the pair of clothes was too clean to have been used for gym class, and underneath them was an extra pair of underwear, socks, and a large towel.

His suspicion rose again but he closed the bag, returning his attention to Yuto. He would hold onto this information until the time was right.

Shun slathered on the lube between Yuto's thighs, taking the time to fondle his balls and the base of his cock. Yuto leaned into his touch and Shun's breath shuddered at the sensation. He ran his fingers over the skin, massaging and squeezing as Yuto let out small noises, spreading his legs and bracing his hands on both sides of the urinal.

“Come on,” Yuto said, his breath heavy, “do it already…”

Shun felt the heat spreading throughout his body, aroused and nervous but painfully eager. He wrapped his arm around Yuto's waist, his other grabbing the hip. After a moment of hesitation, he sucked in his breath, pressed his cock between Yuto's thighs, and thrust. They both cried out as their cocks rubbed together and Shun's hips immediately bucked again, thrusting furiously between Yuto's thighs. He quickly felt himself growing overwhelmed, caught up in the slick sensation of his cock against soft thighs and balls, rubbing against the underside of Yuto's own cock.

“S-Slow down…” Yuto said and Shun snapped out of his trance, slowing his pace with an apology. He couldn't let himself go crazy just yet, but he could barely fathom any of this was happening.

His body was sore all over, each thrust reminding his bones of the pain he'd endured not too long ago, but the twinges and aches only furthered his arousal. Hands roaming over Yuto's body, he teased his nipples and his hipbones, drawing sounds of pleasure from his lips. Shun held him close against his body as he rolled his hips, his pace picking up again. Heart pounding in his chest, his cock overwhelmed by stimulation as he made small moans, he knew he was getting too worked up too fast. Yet, he didn't know how to stop. Feeling Yuto's soft ass against his bruised hipbones, his cock sheathed between thighs, grinding against Yuto's balls and cock – it was too much to handle.

Shun buried his face into the back of Yuto's neck, breathing in the scent of his skin as his heart pounded with ferocity. With each frantic thrust he wished they were fucking on the staircase landing, where he could let the steps dig into his back with each roll of their hips, watching Yuto come undone while the bruises on his own skin screamed in tandem with their moans-

Shun let out a sharp cry as he came, his hips still thrusting erratically as he coated Yuto's thighs with cum. He mentally cursed himself as he tried to catch his breath, mortified that he came so early.

“Sorry,” he said, still rubbing his now soft cock against Yuto's thighs, “it snuck up on me.”

“It's okay, it happens.” The words were understanding, but his voice was still heavy with arousal and Shun could see his dripping cock begging for touch.

Shun turned him around and pinned him against the wall next to the urinal, dropping to his knees. Yuto watched in surprise as Shun placed a hand on his hip, wiping the cum and lube from Yuto's thighs. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on the base of Yuto's cock.

“I've… never done this before,” Shun said, his nervous hand wrapped around Yuto's cock, “but I'll do my best to make you feel good.” His own face flared as he opened his mouth and touched the tip with his tongue.

“Wait, don't-!”

Shun quickly pulled his tongue away. “Sorry, I can do something else if you want.”

“No, it's not that,” Yuto said, bringing a hand to his mouth in embarrassment, “it's just… I peed so it's… probably dirty…”

Shun blinked, feeling Yuto's cock twitch in his hand. Interesting. He smiled, positioning it against his lips.

“I don't mind.”

Yuto's hands shook as they clutched Shun's shoulders, panting as Shun took his cock in his mouth. Shun was careful to keep his lips over his teeth, self-conscious that they might slip and hurt him. He felt Yuto shudder as he wandered the ridges of his cock with his tongue, tasting sweat and something he couldn't quite place. Curious, he let it slip from his mouth. Yuto's protest turned into pleasure as Shun trailed his tongue up his thighs, lapping at the dried traces of urine trails. Licking his lips as he pulled away, Shun smirked.

“What?” Yuto asked.

“I thought so,” Shun said as he pushed his bangs behind his ears. “It was piss.”

Another throb. Yuto's face flared and he looked away. “I told you it was dirty…”

“It's okay,” Shun said, pressing the head to his lips. “I like it.”

As Shun took him in his mouth again, Yuto sighed, his fingernails digging into Shun's shoulders. Shun hummed pleasantly at the pain and Yuto flinched in pleasure. Figuring the vibrations must have felt good, Shun hummed again and Yuto moaned, his fingers twitching. Although his goal was to make Yuto feel good, Shun couldn't deny how much he loved the feeling of Yuto's cock in his mouth – the soft rigidity, the weight against his tongue, and pressure against his cheek. He sucked sweetly, applying light pressure to the head before taking in more, the obscene sucking sounds filling the silence of the bathroom.

“Shun… Shun it feels really good…”

Half-lidded eyes stared down at him, Yuto's chest rising and falling as pleasured noises spilled from his mouth. Shun could tell he was trying his best to hold back from thrusting into his mouth, his hips twitching forward every few seconds.

It was time to get some information out of him.

He had to be close now, and Shun smirked around the cock in his mouth, suddenly pulling away. Yuto gasped at the sudden lack of stimulation and glared down at Shun, annoyed.

“What did you really come here for?” Shun asked, licking his lips. “I'm not putting it back in until you tell me.”

Yuto blinked in confusion, his mind still clouded with arousal. “My gym clothes-”

“And the lube?”

Yuto glanced away. Shun grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall by his hips, teasing his cock with hot breaths, close enough to feel but too far from the pleasure of his mouth.

“…I came here to get off. That's why I have the lube, okay?”

“There's more to it than that,” Shun said, nipping at Yuto's inner thighs. “You brought an extra pair of clothes and a towel. Socks and fresh underwear too. Just what were you planning to do here that you couldn't do anywhere else?”

Shun had a good idea what Yuto was doing there, but he wanted to hear him say it. Yuto bucked his hips wildly, whimpering as he tried to find some form of stimulation for his aching cock. Shun kept at his thighs, alternating between sucking, licking, and biting the skin. Knowing he was close to breaking, that the teasing had made his arousal grow and he was desperate to be pushed over the edge, Shun brought the final blow.

“I just want to know what you like,” Shun said as he teased kisses all over the base of his cock, “so I can make you feel good.”

After a moment, Yuto shivered and said, “It's weird…”

Bingo.

“I don't mind.”

“Don't laugh…”

“I won't. I promise.”

Yuto took a deep breath and, in the smallest voice, said, “…I came here to wet myself.”

Shun smirked. He thought it might be something like that. The contents of the drawstring bag, the full bladder, the intense moaning upon release and subsequent erection, the twitch of his cock at every mention of him wetting himself – it was all pointing to this. While he didn't really understand it, he didn't mind. He meant it when he said he wanted to know what Yuto liked and how to make him feel good, no matter how strange his tastes were. After all, he wasn't one to talk.

“Go on,” Shun said, giving him a teasing lick on the underside of his cock as a reward, making Yuto moan. “Keep talking.”

“I have a fantasy where I wet myself during class, but I didn't actually want to do it in class of course, so I snuck in and I was just about to start when I heard something, and then I found you and I had to go so bad-”

“And then you pissed yourself in front of me? Is that why you got hard right after you finished?”

“Yes,” Yuto moaned, drooling with arousal and desperation, “I couldn't help it-”

He cried out as Shun suddenly sealed his lips around his cock, grabbing Shun's hair now that his wrists were free. Shun moaned around him, feeling his own arousal coming back full force now as Yuto tugged at his hair. Knowing Yuto must be close now, Shun pushed forth and sucked him harder, his mouth pleasantly tired as he tried to push him toward his climax. Sure enough, it was only a few moments until Yuto's cock twitched hard and he cried out, bucking his hips into Shun's mouth as he came.

Shun quickly swallowed in shock, but kept sucking him as he went soft, lapping up the rest of his cum. Yuto's knees gave out under him and Shun frantically grabbed his hips to keep him from falling, slowly easing him down to a sitting position.

“Hey, you okay?”

Panting hard, Yuto said, “Yeah, sorry, my legs are just worn out.” His eyes wandered over to Shun's crotch, spying his half-hard cock. “You're-”

“Don't worry about it,” Shun said, pulling his underwear up over it and fixing his fly. “Otherwise we'll be here all night. Can you get dressed?”

“Sure, just give me a minute,” Yuto said, still coming down from his orgasmic high. “I need to change my pants.”

Shun tossed him the drawstring bag and Yuto pulled out the underwear, pants, and socks. As Yuto kicked his pants off his ankles and pulled on the fresh boxer briefs, Shun found his confidence waning. They crossed a line tonight. There was no going back to what they were before and while it was exciting, it also terrified him. He didn't want to part until he knew exactly where they stood now.

“Yuto?” Yuto looked up at him, yanking up his pants and buttoning his fly. Shun could already feel his face heat up and glanced away, pushing his bangs behind his ear. “Do you… wanna come over and stay the night?”

Yuto's eyes widened and he stared down at the floor. A soft smile crossed his lips as he stuffed his dirty clothes into the drawstring bag.

“Sure,” Yuto said, closing the bag and throwing it over his shoulder, “but only if you promise to tell me why you came here.”

Shun chuckled nervously. Of course. It was only fair he that divulge his reasons after pulling it out of Yuto like that, but he couldn't help but worry Yuto would find him a laughingstock, or really drive it home that something was really wrong with him. But it was only fair.

“It's… a weird reason too. Like yours.” He felt his mind going into overdrive, telling him that Yuto could read him like he always did, that he was disgusted by how messed up Shun was, that he wanted nothing to do with him, even though he knew it couldn't be true.

But Yuto just smiled and said, “I don't mind. And I promise I won't laugh. I want to know what you like too, in that… area.”

Shun let out his breath. It would be awkward and weird to explain – there was no way around that – but he felt better now. If he hadn't minded Yuto's fetish, then Yuto wouldn't mind his either, no matter how strange it was. And it was strange, yes, but it was what he liked.

Nodding, Shun said, “Okay.”

“Okay. Let's go then.” Yuto started heading for the door. Though Shun would usually follow right after, walking by his side and sharing conversation, Shun wanted something more this time. Something to solidify where they were now.

“Yuto.”

Yuto turned back to face him. Averting his gaze, Shun held out his hand for Yuto to take, blushing furiously. He shivered like a startled bird as Yuto grabbed it, intertwining their fingers, but when he looked he saw Yuto's face was just as flushed as his. It was strange. They had done so many embarrassing things tonight, most of which were downright obscene, but somehow, this one was the most intimate.

They headed toward the door together, but then Yuto stopped suddenly in his tracks, yanking back Shun by the hand. Surprised by the sudden recoil, Shun looked back only to find Yuto staring at the floor, his face an even brighter red now. Following his gaze, Shun looked down to find a small puddle of urine with a small trail leading back to the urinals. They both knew who it belonged to.

“We should clean that up.”

Yuto nodded. “Yeah.”

***

Shun and Yuto lay together in Shun's bed, cuddled up under a sheet, too hot for blankets. It didn't take too long to clean up the mess and they got out of the school unscathed, still holding hands as they wandered back to Shun's house. They both managed to climb back into Shun's window with the usual finesse, though a bit clumsier thanks to their weary limbs. No one else was awake, not even Ruri in the next room over, and they were too tired to do anything else but climb into bed.

Lying on his back with Yuto's head against his chest, he felt self-conscious of his pounding heart. He was sure Yuto could feel it, maybe even hear it thumping in the silence between them. It had only been silent for a few moments, since Shun told Yuto why he went to the school, but that anticipation made it feel like hours. But Shun gave him the time process it, starting to wonder if he had even heard him when Yuto finally opened his mouth.

“Falling down the stairs,” Yuto said, staring up at him in disbelief. “You have a thing-”

“For falling down the stairs, yes,” Shun said. He felt his heart rate climb even higher as Yuto took a few more moments to process.

“So when you fell the other day-”

“It turned me on.”

“And you snuck in to fall again-”

“To confirm it turned me on.”

“So that's why you were jerking off on the landing.” Shun flinched, eyes wide. He looked down at Yuto, who stared back unsurprised. “I could hear you before I turned the corner. And you left your shirt open.”

Shun made an irritated sound, embarrassment swelling up again. He pulled Yuto closer and tried to smother him in frustration, but it wasn't long before his joints screamed in protest. As he pulled back and massaged them, he caught Yuto looking him over in concern.

“It's nothing serious,” Shun assured him, “just some strain and bruises. And… I like that.”

“Can you… explain it to me?”

“Here,” Shun said, leading one of Yuto's hands to a bruise under his ribs, the other to his crotch. “Press it. Hard.”

Raising an eyebrow, Yuto's gaze shifted from Shun to the bruise and he pressed down hard with his fingers. Shun's cock twitched in response under Yuto's hand and he stifled back a moan, knowing Ruri was sleeping in the next room over. Yuto stared at him, fascinated.

“It's a pain that nothing else can really replicate,” Shun said.

“I can get that,” Yuto said, thumbing the bruise. “Doing my… my thing hurts too. But it feels good. It's weird.” Shun squirmed under Yuto's touch, his legs shifting beneath the sheets until Yuto pulled back. A wave of relief washed over Shun. He was too exhausted to let himself get aroused now.

“If you're gonna fall down stairs on a regular basis,” Yuto said as he traced shapes with his finger on Shun's chest, “let me know when. I'll watch over you.”

“You don't have to worry-”

“I'm not letting my boyfriend get hurt.”

Shun stared wide-eyed at Yuto, the butterflies raging inside him as his chest swelled. He brought his hand to Yuto's cheek and stroked it lovingly, the skin warm to his touch.

“What about you?” Shun asked. “Anything you want to do?” Yuto quickly looked away, a light flush on his cheeks.

“Some roleplay… with me wetting myself.”

Smirking, Shun said, “We'll have to try that next time.” Shun kissed his forehead and Yuto smiled back at him, snuggling into his chest.

“So we're making a habit out of breaking into school.”

Shun smiled. To Yuto, it wasn't a question but a decision already made. Similar to the decision to assert Shun as his “boyfriend,” but Shun didn't mind. While they weren't always on the same page, they knew how to read each other. Yuto wouldn't have declared their relationship if Shun hadn't made the first step by extending his hand. It was something they both wanted, and that they both had the strength to reach for.

As they lay together, Shun's one and only best friend – now boyfriend – in his arms, the whole night seemed surreal. Breaking into school, having sex in the bathroom, and officially starting a new stage in their relationship, so much had happened in just a few hours. And while it all seemed scary and new, it was also familiar and exciting. Because it was Yuto.

In a rare moment of uncertainty, Yuto asked, “Is it okay to fall asleep like this? Someone might see.”

As they slowly drifted off to sleep, bodies wrapped around each other and hands intertwined, Shun said the only words that mattered:

“I don't mind.”


End file.
